Kevin starts counting at 41, and he counts by fives. If 41 is the 1st number that Kevin counts. what is the 7th number that he counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that he counts? $41$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&41 + 5 \\ &= 46\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&41 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 41 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 51\end{align*}$ What is the 7th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&41 + (6\times5) \\ &= 41 + 30 \\ &= 71\end{align*}$